User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Other Characters that reminds me so much of Clarence Characters Part 1!
So sigh yes first blog ever here heh yes.... Well sigh also this time i do a blog about so some characters that imo reminds me of some Clarence Character so since the good Clarence Characters reminds me of the good old other characters from other media so it is my opinion how the characters gets created with these well this time i add six main characters.... Also not only personality remember the characters can be based of voicee actor or personality ok well i wanna start?:.... Clarence Wendle: Ed (Ed, Edd N Eddy), Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Pretty Somewhat similiar right?....), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons), :) Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World Gumball) (Dude, guys uh so zomewhat i think Darwin is like Clarence because heh uh so eh yes Darwin is kinda naive like Clarence is maybe well ok....?), Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers), Steven Universe, Chowder and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) Gosh guys this is what i thought of Clarence himself so far tho.... Jeffrey "Jeff" Randell: Well.... Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd N Eddy) Eh dat yes dat is maybe his cousin?...., Sid and Curly (Hey Arnold!), Menlo (Recess), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Morty Smith (Rick and Morty), Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Steve (Minecraft)! Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski: Eddy (Ed, Edd N Eddy) (Now now he is somewhat like Eddy a somewhat?....), Popeye, Sheen Estevez (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius), Gollum (Lord of the Rings), SpongeBob SquarePants, Nappa (Dragon Ball Z), Little Arturo and Grubber (The Powerpuff Girls), Venomoth (Pokémon), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Rico (Madagascar), Bart Simpson (The Simpsons), Stewie Griffin (Family Guy), Ice King (Adventure Time), Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), Dee Dee, Marky and Joey (Oggy and the Cockroaches) (Man, i know this show is not loved by much people, i like it tho.... Also yes Sumo reminds me of the cockroaches just because the voice and face reminds me a little so any of ya agree?....) and Ren Höek (The Ren and Stimpy Show)! Mary Wendle: K, Lol eh.... :Y Yes.... Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Lois Griffin (Family Guy), Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Margaret SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants)! Charles "Chad" Caswell: Donkey Kong (Super Mario), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons), Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants), Peter Griffin (Family Guy), Greg Universe (Steven Universe), Grizz (We Bare Bears), Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Harold SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants), Mung Daal (Chowder) and Cleveland Brown (Family Guy) And Belson Noles: Bert (Sesame Street), The Robinsons (The Amazing World of Gumball), Sid (Hey Arnold!), Benson (Regular Show), Nom Nom (We Bare Bears), Stewie Griffin (Family Guy), Harold Bertman and Arnold (As an infant) (Hey Arnold!) (9)_9) Alright.... Tho so Belson is look like infant Arnold if i am not mistaken tho Harold is being a bully but yes yeah maybe true right true right or yes idk whatever?....), Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) (Pretty smart right so pretty obvious is oh oh uh so so is maybe eh Belson and Nelson as team?....), Eric Cartman (South Park), Steven Universe (The clothes only not personality!....), Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (If i remember this they are similiar?....), Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) (Dude, Belson hates everything duh! That is why? :/ *Shrugs*), Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls), Wario (Super Mario), Ezio (Assassin's Creed) (So sigh yes just because of the same voice actor yes rlly?....), Squidward Tentacles and Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants), Kevin (Ed, Edd N Eddy), Tobias Wilson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Gorgonzola (Chowder), Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb), Gary Oak (Pokémon), Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Li'l Gideon and Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) (Cool for sure is that but why Bill? Well, it could work heh? Bill and Belson mix together?....), Rabbit (Skunk Fu!), Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) (Well Edward does bad stuff....?), Iago (Aladdin), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants), Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures), Sonic the Hedgehog and, Eddy and Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd N Eddy) Sigh sorry i wanted to do this ok? Well sigh is this an ok thing? If not i understans understans so that takes good? Well i tried in my best man yes right tho eh uh dude uh to do this ok rlly? Category:Blog posts